The confession
by Mina-chan95
Summary: When everything may seem fine so far, Shingo's precious master's behavior makes him worried and prepared for the worst. Could it mean that Kyo already fed-off of his student? Read and find out how will it ends.


**Okay, this my first story posted here. So, decided to try how does the things work here. Anyway, this story supposed to be a remake of one my first attempts. So, thanks ruki-nozaka for help and support writing this story ^^.**

 **But without any further ado, I hope you enjoy your stay here.**

It's been a while, since Shingo decided to become the disciple of Kyo. That's right, the same Kyo Kusanagi, who is famous for not only having participating, but also winning one of challenging fighting tournaments – King of Fighters. That moment when he saw Kyo's team first match, he started to admire him, not only as skillful fighter who wielded the power of flames, but also as charismatic person. As time passed, started to respect and admire his idol more and more. The day when the heir of Kusanagi took him as a student under his care, was the best day in young Yabuki's life. Just learning new moves or simple yet useful tips about any kind of matter, was something special that made Shingo's day. So, it was natural to him to treat his Master kindly and cherish him despite how Kyo treated him. It may seem pretty cold or rather harsh treatment, but he though that was the only way to teach his disciple, wasn't it? Afterall, he can't go soft or else, his work would be for naught and his pupil wouldn't learn anything. How much of patience and effort are needed in order to train someone like Shingo. Sometimes, no matter how clearly you explain such simple things, he won't get it and repeats same mistakes over and over again. Maybe it would be much simpler to give up already and quit this whole teaching stuff and just finally be at peace, this what Kyo thinks after a long day. However, at least he tries his best, no matter what, even if he gets scolded or fall so many times, he stands up and continues the training until successes mastering certain moves. How could anyone be so happy and proud over such a small achievements? He almost reminded a child with this kind of attitude, who rushes to show what has accomplished to someone who is worth of that trust. Maybe because of that honest and loyalty Kyo started secretly to admire his disciple. It was something hard to admit, but day by day and seeing how his student progressing further and might surpassed in some cases already, made him proud and relieved that his spent time teaching wasn't for nothing. Besides, it's not too bad as it seemed in the beginning, especially when you can be treated every day, just because of doing this. Of course, the food also taste better when there is a company and having Shingo as it might be not so annoying, it was rather more enjoyable and by his presence and that made Kyo feel relaxed and calm. As time passed, it just became a part of daily life. However, recently something was off and didn't give a rest for this Kusanagi heir. Maybe it was only in his mind, but he got too much got used to spending his time with Shingo that now he can't imagine what would happen if Shingo decides that Kyo's assistance wouldn't be necessary and just simply leaves his side. That idiot always can get into trouble so easily and now who is going to stop him from doing anything reckless, those thoughts could leave Kyo alone. So, he must protect his precious disciple no matter what. However, why did he become so anxious and restless? More important that only made him wonder who is Shingo for him – only a good friend and it was a simple master and disciple relationship or maybe something more? No way…It couldn't be, but maybe it was simply falling for him without realizing it. Well, it was the only explanation that came up in his mind. After thinking up and overcoming his pride, it was hard to admit that it was true. However, the next question is how to handle this? The confession may be the right solution, but how and where? After a while he found the right answer and decided to give a try, besides, it can't end so bad, can it? So, one day, which seem like any other day Kyo decided that at least he would make that confession in the most delicate way he knows. According his plan, he should met up with Shingo in destination place for 'something important' ,so, now he need to await for him. Speaking of which, that Master's call out of nowhere made Shingo worried, because Master Kyo has been acting too strange and being bothered by something. Maybe he finally decided to get rid of him, because he was such a burden and his presence already fed-off. So, that's why he would do this in at least more humane way and just tell him directly. Finally, the time has come and both met up like agreed. Both of them were quiet for a while until Kyo was the one who broke down the silence between them and approached toward Shingo. Of course, he was prepared mentally himself for the worst case scenario, but still was afraid of this. After all, at least, he could still have those memories, right? So, it should be fine even being left with this. So, taking a deep breath, he already accepted being rejected and now waiting until this would end soon. His Master just turned his gaze away and tried to hide that rising heat in his cheeks and finally said in quiet and embarrassed tone'' *sigh* Umm, you know, how to put in words…Well, listen, what I called you here was to tell you - ''. Now it was the moment when Shingo life finally gonna be over and he froze in fear yet hoping it would just end fast. So, he could only close his eyes and await for the next. However - '' Just take this !'' by those words, Kyo just picked something small and shiny from his pocket and handed over to Shingo ''So, there…'' and lowered his head. At first Shingo was left in surprise and didn't understand what just happened right now. He just looked at his Master, then to the thing that Kyo handle to him. Finally he realized that it's a button from his adored master's uniform. (''Just what does it - '') though Shingo, but it didn't took long to figure out what was happening. Now the confusion was changed to overflowing happiness and relief, so, he couldn't control himself that moment and simply just hugged his precious Master tightly (''So, Master Kyo felt the same? …wait, WHAT?!...Calm yourself, just calm yourself!'') thought Shingo, but soon he was returned from the clouds as heard how Kyo said . ''Hey, at least could you give some space to breath, okay? It's kinda hard right now.'' and after being released he could finally regain his breath and continued ''Well, if you want, we can go somewhere and celebrate this. Don't worry, this time it's my treat.'' and patted Shingo's head. After this, both went to Kyo's favorite place and it was only the beginning of their story.

 **A/N: Well, thank you for reading and feel free to leave comments. For now, Mina signing out~**


End file.
